Everyone Changes
by MontanaGirl3012010
Summary: Stephanie and her friend Stacey were great friends until Stacey invited her old friend to the mall to shop with them. Her friend, Leah, was very mean to Stephanie. Then there was a car accident and Leah and Stacey are in the hostpital.Read and Review


**Everyone Changes**

**DISCLAIMER By:MontanaGirl3012010**

"Hey D.J. Do you mind if I borrow your pink dress? I wanted to wear a dress that matched my new shoes. I don't have a dress that matches them though."

"Sure. Go ahead and take it but just don't forget to give it back."

"Don't worry D.J. I will give it back."

"Have fun Steph."

Stephanie walked over to D.J.'s closet and found the dress. Then she waved to D.J. and left the room.

"Sorry Kimmy. Steph wanted to borrow something. What was you saying?" said D.J.

Stephanie walked into the bathroom and fixed her hair and makeup. She then went back to her room to put on the dress and to find her shoes. After about ten minutes she walked into Michelle's room and told her that she would be home soon. Michelle was reading a book. After Michelle said goodbye Stephanie walked downstairs to tell her dad that she was leaving. She was going to the mall with her good friend.

"Dad, I am leaving. I will call you to tell you when I will be coming home. Please let me stay out a little late. We are going together to the movies and shopping. Don't worry I will call you."

"Alright Stephanie. I trust that you will call me when you are heading home. Your curfew is to 11. No later than that. You best be in the house by then. Call before that. Leave the mall at 10:30. Call then and head home."

"Okay Dad. See ya soon. Bye."

"Bye sweetie. Have fun."

Stephanie walked out of the house and got into her car. She owned a blue Beetle bug. She turned on the radio and left to the mall. Her friend Stacey was going to meet her there. When she got to the mall she found her friend waiting in the spot that she was suppose to meet her. She knew that she would have a great time together.

"Hey Steph. What is up? I am glad that we could spend this night together," said Stacey.

"Yeah me too. Where are we going first? Movie or to a few shops before the movie starts?"

"First we need to find my friend Leah. She went to a shop to look for a new shirt that needs to match her new skirt that she bought."

"Whose Leah," said Stephanie with a little shock?

"Oh you have not meet Leah. She was my best friend before I moved here when we were in middle school. She came up to visit for the weekend. Sorry but I thought that she should come with us. I wanted you to meet her."

How could Stacey do this? This was supposed to be our friendship night. We were going to have fun. It was just going to be us together shopping and watching the movie. We had this planned for a month and she now tells me about her friend Leah. She used to tell me everything, thought Stephanie.

As soon as they found Leah Stacey introduced her to Steph.

"Hi Stephanie."

"Hi Leah."

"Well should we go to the movies," said Stacey?

"Sure I guess," said Stephanie.

As Stephanie, Stacey, and Leah walked to the movies in the mall she heard Leah whisper to Stacey.

"That Stephanie is so weird. I thought you picked better friends then her. Let's just leave her and go to the shops by ourselves since we are best friends. I just can't believe that you have other friends. We were best friends. I thought this was going to just us but no you had to have her come."

"I am your friend. I want to be friends with you. I don't want you to be mad at me so let's go then. "

I can't believe her. She would just agree to that. Man, she is not my friend. I am going home. I do not want to be friends with her and Leah. I do not want to shop or hang out with them. Forget.

" I don't want to be friends with you if you don't want to be with me. You are not a good friend if you want to just leave me. See ya later."

Stephanie turned around and walked out the door. She opened her purse and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Uncle Jesse."

"Hey. What are you doing? I thought you were with Stacey at the mall. Did something happen?"

"Yeah I am leaving. Stacey invited her old friend Leah to come with us and then I heard Leah tell Stacey that she wanted to leave me and so they could shop together and not me. Stacey agreed to that so I told her that I heard and that I didn't want to be friends. I then left. Can you please tell dad that I am coming home? I just got in my car."

"That is bad Steph. Sure I will tell him. Why don't we have a movie night then? I will go tell everyone and we can watch a movie. I will even go and rent a movie for us? What do you want to see?"

"I don't care Uncle Jesse. You guys can pick."

"Okay. We will. We will wait on you. "

"I will be home in a half in hour. Traffic is bad tonight. I will be home soon."

"All right. Be careful and see ya soon!"

"Bye Uncle Jesse."

"Bye."

As soon as Stephanie hung up she turned on the radio and continued driving home. Uncle Jesse talked to everyone and they decided on a movie. Jesse went and got the movie and then they popped some popcorn. When that was finished Steph came home.

"Hey Honey."

"Hi Dad. Is the movie ready?"

"Yeah I have it ready and everyone is in the kitchen making popcorn."

Her dad already had a couch seat. She sat down by him and then Michelle came with their popcorn. She also had hers so she sat down by Stephanie. Steve and D.J sat on the other new couch. Danny had to buy more furniture since it was so packed in the house. Becky, Jesse, Nicky and Alex sat on the floor and Joey sat in the chair. Kimmy was going to come over soon. When she finally came she also sat on the floor.

When everyone was eating his or her popcorn and watching the movie the phone rang. Uncle Jesse went into the kitchen to get it.

"Talk to me."

"Hello is Stephanie there?"

"Yeah she is. Who is this though?"

"This is Stacey's mom. I wanted to talk to Stephanie. There was an accident."

"Stacey was in an accident? When was it? What happened?"

"Who is this though," said Stacey's mom?

"Oh sorry this is Stephanie's Uncle. Jesse."

"Oh okay. Well Stacey's friend called me on her cell phone saying that her and Stacey wrecked. Stacey was sent to the hospital when Leah called 911. I wanted to know why Stephanie was not with them."

"Well you need to talk to Steph about that. I will go get her. Hold on."

Jesse put the phone on the table and went to the door.

"Steph come in here please."

"Sure."

Steph got up and then went into the kitchen.

"Steph. I have some bad news. Stacey was in a accident on the way home."

"Oh no."

"Stacey's mom is on the phone. She wants to talk to you. Do you want me to leave or stay?"

"Please stay Uncle Jesse."

Jesse sat down at the table and Steph went over to the phone,

"Hi Mrs. Windows."

"Hi Stephanie. I am sure your uncle told you right now about Stacey. She is in the hospital. I wanted to call you to tell you and also ask why you were not with Stacey and Leah. I thought you guys were together."

"No. I drove myself over to the mall. I was meeting Stacey there but then after I meet Leah I heard her talk to Stacey about leaving me by myself and they could just shop and hang out together. Stacey agreed to that and I realized that she was not my friend. Friends do not do that to each other. I told her that and then I left. Now I am at home with my family."

"I'm really sorry about that. I will have to talk to Leah and Stacey. Stacey is not good though. I don't know if she will live. I know that she is paralyzed. She cannot walk. Leah is better but still in bad shape. Her parents are coming down to see her. I know that Leah broke her arm, leg, and her ribs. When they hit the other car they slid off the road and flipped. I don't think they were drinking."

"Okay. Do you want me to come to the hospital?"

"It is up to you. I did not realize about them making you mad and hurting your feelings. If you want too you can. If not that is fine."

"All right. I think I will come to see them. Just to show that I care. My uncle can drive me over soon. See ya soon. Thank you for calling Mrs. Windows."

"Your welcome Steph. I will talk to you soon and thank you for caring," said Mrs. Windows who was now crying.

Stephanie said goodbye and then hung up. She walked over to Uncle Jesse.

"Will you please take me to the hospital then?"

"Sure."

Uncle Jesse stood up and went to grab his coat. Stephanie got her coat too.

"Come here Stephanie."

"Yeah Uncle Jesse."

"Sit down here a minute."

Stephanie sat down.

"I am so proud of you for just saying that you would go even when she hurt your feelings. You are a great girl and I am really proud that you care. I love you Steph."

Jesse stood up and Stephanie gave him a hug. Then they walked out of the kitchen in to the family room.

"Please stop the movie for a second," said Jesse.

"Uncle Jesse and I are going to the hospital. Stacey and Leah got in a car wreck and we are going to see them. I know that she hurt me but I was her friend and I care. I want to see her. She now can't walk. She is paralyzed. We will be home later. I want to see Mrs. Windows and show her my support to her and her husband. Bye everyone."

"Bye," said everyone is unison.

"Bye see you tonight. Go ahead and watch the movie," said Jesse.

When Stephanie walked out the door Danny turned the video back on. Stephanie and Uncle Jesse got in Jesse's black Corvette. They talked along the way until they got to the hospital.

"Hi," said Stephanie to the nurse at the front desk.

"Hello."

"We are here to see Stacey Windows and her friend Leah. They just arrived here. They were in a car wreck."

"Yes. Go up to the 4th floor. They are now in room 26."

"Thank you."

Stephanie and Jesse walked to the elevator and rode it to the 4th floor. Then they found the room.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in."

Mr. and Mrs. Windows were sitting with Leah's parents. There was just Leah in the room.

"Where is Stacey?"

"Stacey is now in the intensive care. She is in really bad shape. If she lives tonight then she will be all right. Stacey also had a fractured spin. If it is all right then she will live. That is what they are working on now. We had to leave so we came down here," said Mr. Windows.

"I'm very sorry," said Jesse.

"Thank you so much you two for showing that you care, said Leah's mom, Mrs. Andrews.

"Stephanie, I am really sorry that I hurt your feelings. I was jealous of you. When both Stacey and I get out of this hospital we will do things together. I really hope you will forgive me. I didn't want to loose my friend Stacey. She was my only friend that I had. I am truly sorry. Will you forgive me," said Leah?

"Yes Leah. I am sorry too. I was jealous too. I guess we need to stop that. I would never hog Stacey to myself. I know that she has other friends but I was jealous because I thought it was just going to be our friendship night. I am sorry too Leah.

"Mr. and Mrs. Windows, you may now come and see your daughter. I don't know but I think she is doing all right. If she makes it tonight then she will be fine. She will just have to be in a wheel chair. "

With that news Mr. and Mrs. Windows left the room. Leah's parents stayed with Leah. Stephanie walked over to Leah and gave her a gentle hug then she left with Uncle Jesse to see Stacey.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

That was the sound of Stacey's heart monitor.

"Hi Stacey."

Stacey was asleep. Stacey's mom kissed her and then sat down on the bed. She stroked her hair and then got up and sat on the chair beside the bed. Stacey's dad gave her a kiss and then sat down.

Stephanie sat on the bed and gave her a gentle hug. Stacey's eyes opened a crack.

"Stephanie is that you?"

"Yes Stacey. I am here."

"I am sorry Stephanie. You and Leah are my best friends. "

"You are too. Leah and I are friends now too."

"Mom, Dad, are you here?"

"Yes Stacey we are here. How are you feeling sweetie? Do you need anything," said Stacey's mom.

"I don't feel good at all. I don't need anything. I just hurt all over and my back is hurting bad. I love you both very much."

"We do too sweetie. Just rest."

Knock. Knock.

"Come in."

"I am sorry but you must leave again. If you would like something to eat or drink you may talk to the head nurse at the desk on this floor. You may come in about an hour later. She needs her rest. I will let you know of any news," said the doctor.

"Thank you sir."

Everyone gave Stacey a hug and left the room.

"Thank you so much for coming Stephanie. I will call you tonight about any news," said Stacey's mom.

"You are welcome. I will come tomorrow again. Please call me for any news of both Leah and Stacey. I am hoping they will be okay."

"Me too. Thank you again Jesse for bringing Stephanie. It was great meeting you," said Mrs. Windows.

"Nice meeting you too. Please call us for any news. Goodbye. See ya tomorrow. I will bring Stephanie again about noon," said Jesse.

"Goodbye Stephanie and Jesse. Thank you again," said Mr. Windows.

"Goodbye," said Mrs. Windows.

Jesse and Stephanie left the hospital and went home. When they arrived at home everyone was getting ready for bed. Soon everyone went to sleep.

Meanwhile at about 2 in the morning at the hospital Mr. and Mrs. Windows were waiting to go see their daughter.

"Mr. and Mrs. Windows, there has been a change in her health. I don't think she will make it," said the doctor.

"Oh my," cried Mrs. Windows.

They both started to cry.

"Come follow me. You can come and sit with her."

They followed the doctor to her room.

"Beep. Beep. Beep," went her heart monitor.

"Her body is to hurt from the accident. I don't think she can recover. We did our best and now it is up to her body."

They waited and waited hoping for her to get better. They hoped that she would awake and be better. They sat there listening and watching their daughter.

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppp."

They jumped up and paged the nurse and doctor. Then they cried. The doctor came fast and listened to her heart. She had died. Mrs. Windows was screaming and crying. Mr. Windows was crying and holding Mrs. Windows.

"I am so sorry," said the doc.

"Thank you," said Mr. Windows.

The doctor left and Mr. and Mrs. Windows sat on the bed crying. They said their goodbyes and went to tell Leah's parents. Then they called Stephanie.

"Hello."

"Hi is Stephanie there."

"Yes she is sleeping. Is this Stacey's mom," said Danny?

"Yes I am sorry to awake you. Can you please tell Stephanie that Stacey passed away," cried Mrs. Windows.

"I am so sorry. I know that Stephanie went to see her tonight but I didn't know she was in terrible shape. I am so sorry."

"We are too. Thank you for you support. Your daughter was a wonderful friend to Stacey. We were so thankful for Stephanie. Please just tell Stephanie that."

"I will tell her now. I will see you in the morning. I am really sorry Mrs. Windows."

"Thank you Mr. Tanner. Good night."

Danny got up and went into Stephanie's room.

"Stephanie. Wake up."

"Yeah Dad."

" I have some terrible news. Stacey passed away."

"No," cried Stephanie.

"Yes I am so sorry."

Danny held Stephanie while Stephanie cried her self to sleep.

In the morning Stephanie, Danny, and Jesse went to the hospital to see Stacey's family and Leah. When they got there Stacey's mom and dad were not there. Leah's mom and dad said that they went home to call family and friends and to get some sleep. The funeral is on Wednesday. They also told them that they would tell Mr. and Mrs. Windows that they stopped by.

Stephanie sat down and talked to Leah for a few minutes and then they left. Leah said that she was going to be released on Monday.

A Month Later- 

"Hey Stephanie. Are you ready to go to the mall?"

"Yeah. I am ready whenever you are Leah. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

Leah replied, "I am ready whenever you are. I also have some great news. My parents and I decided we are going to move here. I am so happy. Now we can do whatever together."

"Yes," screamed the girls in unison!

It was going to be wonderful for the two of them. They became best friends the night when everything changed. You can say that everyone changes.

**The End**

Author's note:

Thank you so much for reading my third story. Please read my other two if you have not already read them, The Big Day, and Daddy's Girls. These stories are stories that I made up. I am sorry this is long but I didn't want to write chapters. I really hope you enjoyed this story. Please keep checking for more stories written by me. DISCLAIMER for The Big Day, Daddy's Girls, and Everyone Changes. I don't own the characters.

By: MontanaGirl3012010 


End file.
